


Soft and Sticky

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Food Kink, Fruit, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: “They’re only illegal in sixteen systems. The sixteen that know they exist.” (Han acquires an aphrodisiacal fruit and shares it with Luke.)





	Soft and Sticky

Luke fought the urge to clutch at Han’s sleeve or belt as they moved through the bustling crowd. It wasn’t that he was afraid – he was never _afraid_ , and anyway it was only a bazaar. But with the way Han was zig-zagging confidently through the crush of people, knowing exactly where he was going, Luke was afraid of losing him. Trying to stay close without touching Han, Luke instead kept stepping on his heels, and apologizing.

The stall that Han stopped in front of seemed no different than any other: a striped canopy shielded its proprietor, Tulip, from the mid-day sun, and the merchandise was packed tightly into woven baskets.

“Han!” Tulip flung all four arms out at the sight of him. “My most beloved customer!”

“I’ll bet you say that to anyone who’s got money to burn,” Han shot back, with a grin.

“I do this, yes,” Tulip admitted, “but only with you do I mean it in truth! Now, in what can I interest you today?”

Han pretended to survey Tulip’s goods, knowing full well that what he was looking for was not out and visible. “Something a little more unusual than this,” he said at last, making a small gesture to indicate Tulip’s baskets.

Tulip looked at Han’s face, then past him, at Luke, who was peering over his shoulder at all of the oddly-shaped and brightly-colored fruits that Tulip had on display. “I think I know what you mean, yes?” Tulip said, and nodded subtly towards Luke. “Something better enjoyed by two, you are looking for. You have not been by for that in a long time.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve had other things going on,” Han shrugged.

“Congratulations, then, I say to you, because you are in luck: I have one, and you have a reason to ask for one. We are both fortunate.” Tulip bent down behind the baskets, rummaging in a box at his feet. He came up with a plain, rough sack, which he held up with one hand, waiting for Han to put a tall stack of coins in the open palm of another. “My friend, my friend, and my favorite customer,” Tulip chirped as he dropped the bag into Han’s hands. “You know it will be worth every credit.”

Han and Tulip both touched their fingers to their foreheads, the cordial farewell of Tulip’s people. As Han turned to lead the way back through the bazaar, he handed Luke the sack. Luke immediately untied it to see what was inside, but Han clasped his hands over the bundle. “Don’t!”

“I just wanted to see what it was,” Luke sulked. “You’ve been very mysterious about it all day.”

“I’ll tell you what it is when we get back to the ship. For now, just don’t let anyone see what you’ve got, and don’t touch it with your bare hands.”

This only intrigued Luke further. “Is it dangerous?” he said, far more eager than anxious.

Han tried to keep his mouth close to Luke’s ear as they wove through the crowd. “It is if anyone sees we have one. They are exceedingly rare, and you don’t find them unless you know a guy like I know a guy.”

“Are they illegal?”

“Only in sixteen systems. The sixteen that know they exist. But listen, what have I told you? What’s the most important thing?”

Luke sifted through the various tidbits of wisdom that Han had imparted to him, trying to think of the one most appropriate to this situation. He ventured, “That nothing’s illegal so long as you don’t get caught?”

“Very good. There just might be some hope for you yet in this racket; one day you could even learn to be a dashing rogue like myself.”

Luke protested, “The Rebellion isn’t a ‘racket.’”

Han rolled his eyes. “Sure it isn’t, kid.”

  
***

Han had worked very hard and waited very patiently for this day. He had paid off all his debts, fulfilled all his obligations, and then taken advantage of that brief window of time, after a new rebel base had been established but before any Imperial scout had the opportunity to sniff it out. Those were always days of hard work, scrambling to get as much accomplished as possible before it was time to focus on combat again, but the quiet nights made it worth it. The trip to the bazaar had been the final step in months of planning, and now it was time for the culmination.

Despite his professed lack of spiritual belief, Han wasn’t taking any chances: As the door to his quarters slid shut behind him, he closed his eyes and said a small silent prayer, in the hopes of warding off interruptions. Luke was sitting on Han’s bunk, watching Han walk around it to join him, having very little idea of what was about to happen.

From beneath the bed, Han dragged a locked metal box. Inside was the sack containing his recent purchase. He placed it on the bed.

“You won’t want this staining your clothes,” he muttered.

“Better get undressed, then, huh?” Luke said, in a sly way, as though the evening was taking a naughty turn that was completely unexpected, rather than meticulously planned.

Han moved to pull his own shirt off, but he was interrupted by Luke’s hands. Luke insisted that they get undressed the way he liked; that is, they would do it to each other, and there would be some playful tickling integrated into it. Han tolerated the tickling, and was more amenable to the part where Luke eagerly tugged his clothes off of him.

Being utterly naked was a rare occurrence, as vigilance was the price of being part of the Rebellion, and it was inadvisable to be caught in the middle of a raid undressed and unarmed. It was a pity, Han mused, that being naked with Luke was an almost unthinkable luxury, when it ought to have been a daily occurrence. But he could not let his regret spoil that luxury when it did arrive. He reached into the sack and pulled from it a plump, glossy red fruit. It filled his hand, his fingers spread across its smooth curves.

Luke was immediately riveted to the sight of it. Perhaps it was all the suspense that had surrounded this moment, but Luke couldn’t take his eyes off the fruit. Something about its shape and color looked so inviting, so enticing, in a way that no food ever had before – even though he wasn’t hungry at all. “Can I touch it?” he breathed.

“I want you to,” Han said, and placed the fruit into Luke’s cupped hands. The skin of it was velvety soft, seemingly firm but supple, giving gently under even the delicate press of Luke’s fingers. It felt like it was overfull inside, and near ready to burst right in his hand.

Han pointed to the subtle crease that ran the length of it. “What you want to do is, run your thumb right along here.” Following Han’s instructions, Luke pressed the pad of his thumb into the cleft, sliding it up and down. “That’s good,” Han said, “just like that.”

With a few more strokes, the delicate skin of the fruit opened up, and thick crimson juice began to ooze out and over Luke’s thumb. “Oh,” Luke said.

Han leaned down and took Luke’s thumb into his mouth, sucking the juice away. “Perfect. Oh, it’s perfectly ripe. I knew Tulip wouldn’t let me down.”

Han nudged Luke’s hands, encouraging him to hold the fruit close to his lips and lick away the fresh juice that had seeped to the surface. Luke opened his mouth and touched the cleft of the fruit with just the tip of his tongue, sliding it along the length, gathering up every drop. It was sweet and tangy, but with something more, something so delicious that it made Luke groan. He ran the flat of his tongue along the seam again, squeezing the fruit, eager to taste every single drop of its glistening juice.

“Good, isn’t it?” Han said. “But don’t hurry. We’re not going to have another one of these for a long time, so we’ve got to savor it. Here, let me.” Han slowly took the fruit from Luke’s clutching hands. He pressed both thumbs against the cleft and then inward, rubbing the skin there to open it wider, and when a fresh burst of thick, sticky juice gushed out, he tilted Luke’s chin up with one hand, and let the juice flow into his open mouth, over his eager, pouting lips.

Luke licked at every drop that spilled across his lips, moaning at the rich sweetness and the subtle but invigorating tingle that the juice provoked wherever it touched his skin. A few drops went astray, trickling over his collarbones and down his chest. He looked down at them, but before he could move to scoop them up with his fingers, Han said, “Don’t. We’ll get it later.”

Luke was feeling just the slightest bit light-headed now, not unlike how he felt when his cock was hard and had gone untouched for too long. In fact, now that he was looking down, he saw that his erection was rock-hard and ramrod-straight; he’d been so enthralled by the taste of the fruit, he hadn’t even noticed any sensation happening lower than his mouth.

Meanwhile, Han was pouring what seemed to be the last of the juice into his own mouth. Luke looked on with jealousy, wanting it for himself, but at the same time, he felt certain that he would never experience anything so erotic as the sight of Han with his head thrown back and juice trickling down his jaw and neck, and he wanted to watch it forever.

Han tilted his head forward only when the last drops had fallen over his lips. Then, digging both thumbs into the open cleft of the fruit, he pulled until he split it in half, exposing the dense, glistening flesh inside. He handed one half to Luke.

“Do I just bite it?” Luke asked.

“You bite, you lick, you do whatever you want. But _slowly_.”

Luke contemplated his half for a moment, then had an idea. He grasped Han’s hand, the one that had his piece of the fruit in it, and took a bite; then, before Han could protest, he offered Han a bite of his own piece. Han smiled when he understood, and pulled Luke close with his free arm, licking away the juice on Luke’s fingers after sinking his teeth into the fruit’s thick flesh.

As they fed each other, the fruit gave up more juice, which dribbled down their bodies, pearly-red drops staining their arms and their bellies and their thighs and their cocks. Having reached a plateau of pleasure, they nibbled at the fruit as though in a trance, languidly, dazzled by the taste of the pulpy fruit and the heat of their skin where they were pressed against each other. Pursing their lips to suck away the juice from each bite of fruit and from their dripping hands, they slurped and moaned and devoured every morsel, their hot breath in each other’s palms, their tongues between each other’s fingers.

When one tiny bite remained, both eyed it, but at last Han pressed it to Luke’s lips. The moment Luke took it into his mouth, Han’s tongue followed, tasting the last sweet remnants as he deeply explored Luke’s teeth and gums and tongue.

Now, all that was left to satisfy their craving was the errant juice that had splashed all over their flushed bodies. Luke was panting, still desperate but certain that he'd be satisfied if he could have just a little more. He ducked his head down and slid his tongue all across Han’s collarbones and chest, teasing his nipples, in search of a drop here, another there.

When he had lapped up all he could reach there, Han gripped his shoulder and guided him to the bed, facing him but oriented in the other direction, so that each of them could gather up the remaining juice from the other’s body, lower and lower. Tongues dipped into navels, lips pressed against the tender skin just below, licking juice from the crest of a hipbone, the join of a thigh. Muscles twitched and flexed beneath hot, wet mouths, desire coursing madly through their veins.

In their lustful haze, not bothering with the playful teasing with which they usually delighted one another, they laved each other’s cocks, tongues fully extended to gather every precious lingering taste of tangy sweetness. Even when all that was left was the taste in their mouths, their frenzied passion had barely dissipated, and they continued to suckle, their pulsing, glistening cocks as red and plump as the fruit had been. Their mutual pleasure spiraled higher, wet and messy, until they provoked in each other one final burst of ecstasy, and one last gushing mouthful.

Only now did they feel sated, their damp limbs splayed, their heaving chests slowly calming. Han rolled onto his back, and Luke rested his head on Han’s thigh, one arm wrapped around his hip, feeling unsteady even though he was stretched out, still and safe, on the bed.

“I can see why those things are illegal,” Luke said. “If I could, I’d eat one every day, and I imagine I would never get anything done. If everyone did that, whole societies would collapse.”

“Yeah, that would probably be a bad thing. But you do get to enjoy _me_ every day, and that’s been a good thing so far, right?”

Luke lifted his head to grin at Han, then hauled himself up so that he might climb up Han’s body, until they could share a kiss. “It’s somewhat of a consolation,” he said, with his forehead pressed to Han’s, and even without the fruit’s invigorating influence, they soon gathered the energy to enjoy each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense, including my smutty sci-fi stories not available on AO3


End file.
